In electrical arts, it is a common practice to use a connector to mechanically and electrically couple one printed circuit board (PCB) to another PCB. In such a practice, there has been an evolution towards placing electrical contacts closer and closer together while maintaining a high, constant stress between the electrical contact and the areas to be contacted. In electrical systems, flexible printed circuits are employed as electrical jumpers or cables for interconnecting rows of terminal pins or pads of PCBs. A connector, mounted to one or both ends of the jumper, is formed with a set of electrical receptacles or sockets which is designed to receive the terminal posts or contact the pads on the PCB.
A primary focus of manufacturers is to increase the circuit density associated with interconnecting the sub-assemblies and components found within their products. This leads to higher density modules, each requiring multiple interconnections to other modules. However, major problems with connectors having closely spaced contacts include the problems of cross-talk, lack of controlled impedance, and increased inductance.
Moreover, to minimize power drain, the computer industry desires the ability to power down a system when not in use and then "instantaneously" power up the system when needed. This combination of high current and fast front edge response requires that the power connector for these new computer systems must be able to handle high currents with minimal resistive losses and minimal inductive voltage spikes.
Although the art of connectors is well developed, there remain some problems inherent in this technology, particularly connectors having closely spaced contacts and include the problems of cross-talk, lack of controlled impedance, and increased inductance. Therefore, a need exists for a connector structure and assembly that reduces cross-talk, controls impedance, and reduces inductance as connector density increases.